U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,786 generally discloses an audio device integration system. One or more after-market audio devices, such as a CD player, CD changer, MP3 player, satellite receiver, DAB receiver, or the like, is integrated for use with an existing OEM or after-market car stereo system, wherein control commands can be issued at the car stereo and responsive data from the audio device can be displayed on the stereo. Control commands generated at the car stereo are received, processed, converted into a format recognizable by the audio device, and dispatched to the audio device for execution. Information from the audio device, including track, disc, song, station, time, and other information, is received, processed, converted into a format recognizable by the car stereo, and dispatched to the car stereo for display thereon. One or more auxiliary input sources can be integrated with the car stereo, and selected between using the controls of the car stereo. Both an audio device and one or more auxiliary input sources can be integrated together, and a user can select between the device or the one or more auxiliary input sources by issuing selection commands through the car stereo. A docking station is provided for docking a portable audio or video device for integration with the car stereo.
U.S. Patent Application 2009/0075624 generally discloses a remote application server that operates cooperatively with an embedded radio receiver in a vehicle. The remote application server can include a standalone portable device having memory for storing and independently presenting audio or data wirelessly received by the embedded receiver and a communication interface in the standalone portable device for receiving audio and data received at the embedded receiver and for transferring audio or data or both to and from a computer network when coupled to the network and for uploading stored audio or data or both to a user interface when coupled to the embedded receiver. The server can include a processor in the standalone portable device for remotely running applications on the standalone portable device that are presented on the user interface coupled to the embedded receiver via a thin client resident in the user interface or embedded receiver.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0079002 generally discusses a user interacting with remotely executing mobile applications from a vehicle. The vehicle may include at least one computer that includes a human machine interface (HMI) for control by the user. The mobile applications may be executing on an application server that is remote from the vehicle and communicating with the at least one computer. Further, the mobile applications may be configured to receive inputs from and transmit outputs to the at least one computer. An HMI application executing on the at least one computer may enable the provisioning of one or more services of the HMI to the mobile applications so that inputs and/or outputs to the mobile applications may be exchanged. Vehicle-based operation of the mobile applications from the at least one computer via the HMI may thus be enabled.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0138308 generally discusses an entertainment system including a control unit including at least one processor, and at least one portable device adapted to connect to the control unit and to store content, the at least one processor configured to detect the connection of the at least one portable device to the control unit and to automatically locate stored content upon detection of the at least one portable device.